Juji Kabane
Juji (Jyuji in Japan) Kabane (Really Kugashira) is a 23 drifter and partner to Billy, despite being the exact opposite of him. He is one of the Protagonists in O.D Story Before Overdose: Juji apparantly was once in a mafia organization like Grave. He made a "mistake" and was killed on a mission, meaning he was probably a sweeper. He was ressurected by Garino and used as a test subject, tortured, and injected with a Seed prototype. In pain, he died yet again, before awaking in a dump. Using a meditation practice, he was able to stay alive, although this is all we are told, before there is a huge gap of his life. Later in his life, he apparantly "saved" Billy, and the duo decided to team up. Overdose: Note: Told as the player playing as Juji Juji is introduced alongside Rocketbilly attacking Gargoyle Hotel at the same time as Grave, and for the same reason: Finding Seed. After hard battling they meet Grave at he destroyed Heavens Bar, and Juji, mistaking him for the Hotel Manager, attacks with a reluctant Billy. After a short clash the 3 had their weapons locked , and Mika appears. Juji speculates to shoot her, but Billy protests, saying "He'll take (him) down." if he did. Mika tells Grave to lower his weapons, and Juji finally learns who he is, claiming that he is a legend in the underworld. Billy joins Grave, with a reluctant Juji and helps with the search for Seed. Juji attempts to kill many who could still be saved, including the Casino Manager, who manages to escape while Mika has him distracted, burning him in the process. The gang go after Richard Wong, who Juji knows as the leader of the Gatou Gang, a chinese organisation. He, Billy and Grave attack Wongs base, but is stop by him personally. He explains the true story, and about the Corsiones, before they come under attack by the Corsiones. Juji breaks through the defences and escapes with the team, looking for a contact Wong has at Metaslica Imperial University. They meet him but he is killed by Zell's mercs, the team have trouble against this new organised enemy, but escape. Juji tells Billy that he has a bad feeling about Spike, and how someone must be selling them out to the Corsiones. Thats how they always now where they are. The team attack the Corsione mansion, and find the Casino manager again, now an Orgmen. Juji defeats him, and explains how if he killed him earlier this wouldn't have happened. The team continue to the lab where Seed was created, and meet a large Orgmen made of 3 of the 4 Big Four members. The team escape but meet Garino and Fangoram, the latter shooting Grave. Juji knows who Garino is, and takes aim, but he leaves him unscathed due to Grave needing his help. He explains who Fangoram is, his weapon, and him possibly being the strongest Deadman of all. He also explains why he doesn't need blood, since he is part Seed. Due to that he is forced to meditate to keep his Deadman side control over his Seed. Mika shows that they have a large supply of Blood, which they discover is Mika's. Spike is angered at Juji, reminding him of how rude hes been to her, and whats shes been through. Juji claims he will leave, but sits on the truck with Billy talking to him, saying how cold he is. Juji tries to laugh it off, but Billy continues, explaining how "Shes a lady, and shes sad, meaning she needs to be treated in kindness.". Grave condition worsens, and there isn't enough blood to last, Mika insist she'll connect herself, which would kill her. Billy tries to hold her back, but being a ghost passes through her, yet Juji stops her, showing the first sign of the new him. She protests, but he holds her back before Grave awakens, twitching but lasting. Juji explains its all the spirit of Deadmen that allow them to live, as Juji finds him "Amazing" and how he is "By far the strongest Deadman". The 3 attack a castle the Corsiones are hiding out in, and Juji meets Zell, who he beats in combat. He leaves him be, finding him to be too pathetic to kill. The 3 rendevous but are interrupted by Fangoram, who wants to fight Grave. Billy says he'll hold him off, but Juji says its suicide, Bily pleads to him, claiming its the only way he can show Mika how he feels. Juji and Grave and driven to an Airport, where Don Corsione is going to take off. Charging through the runway he finds someone he knew as a child, his brother Bunji. After a long battle, he is victorious, but asks if Bunji let him win. Bunji denies this, complimenting his abilities, and thanking him for killing him. He wishes Juji to be what he could've been, a hero, and not a monster with a thirst for blood, and dies. Mika picks up him and Juji and Grave, going after the taking off plane. Juji leaps into it as Grave stays with Mika and Spike. He fights through its defences, including Sherry Walken, a Deadwoman and daughter of Bear Walken, before finding the Don on his knees to a hologram of Garino. Garino has apparantly been taking organisation over from the very beginning, and has injected seed into Denito. He claims he has rigged the plane with explosives, and that Juji will die in the blast. Juji escape onto the top of that plane and fights the Orgmen of Denito. He rides the plane down to the ground and somehow survives. Searching the wreckage of the plane he finds the destroyed Truck, with an unconscious Grave, Billy and Mika in it, heavily wounded. Billy tells the story, and how Fangoram defeated Grave and Mika, yet left with out hurting Spike, who injected Mika with Seed. Mika awakes, partially transformed. Juji is angered at Spike, and how he's "Turned (her) into a monster, like (him)". The team go back to the Lab, and find Spike. Juji opens fire, but Mika stops the bullets. Juji is stunned, asking if she is insane, but she stays silent. Spike explains how the Seed works differently depending on the host, and opens a large door through a DNA scanner. Its reads "Garino Creale Corsione", and he reveals that he is his clone. He had been using Grave to extract revenge on Garino, who had abandoned him. Juji asks if he sold them out, which Spike denies, and now knowing he's trustworthy, continues through the door. Juji soon meets Fangoram, and duels him. After a long battle he charges a Flaming Torpedo and charges right at him, charging it another 2 times to keep him in the air. Fangoram dies, and he leaves to find Garino. Going through a tunnel full of growing Seedlings, he and the team finds Garino, cigarette in hand. Juji opens fire, but his shots are kept in the air. Garino reveals a large space ship, and of the alien species that is Seed. He brings Spike into the air, explaining their minds are connected, thus he could see and hear everything Spike did. He forces Spike to fire upon himself, but he suspends the bullets above him to say farewell. He lets them go and they pierce right through him. He notices an angered Juji, in a beserker state, before Spike uses the last of his strength to try and fire at the ship. This takes Garino's attention and he loses grip on Spike, who Grave catches. Juji fights Garino, who is in control of his ship. Garino is tired of the fight, and takes Juji to a strange barren waste land to fight him head on. Juji, Grave and Billy charge their greatest powers and fire at Garino at the same time, defeating him. Garino passes the counter-seed to Grave, explaining that it is a proto-type, but the best chance to save and almost transformed Mika, he asks Juji if he believes him, before dieing. Juji does, and watches the collapsing ship with Billy as Grave injects the counter-seed into Mika. Later on, Juji and Billy have to say goodbye to Mika, he claims that being drifters they can't stay in one place for long. Billy asks for her to say goodbye to Grave for them. Juji carries Billy's guitar off, before saying that if she needs help, just call for him. Billy appears from his guitar, laughing, claiming that "He'll come running!". Juji yells at him and Mika thanks them for everything. Later in the credits you can see that Juji has Spike's goggles around his neck, showing his newly found respect for him . Personality "You don't even have any friends!" ~Rocketbilly Redcadillac, Hotel Gargoyle Juji is a rude and sarcastic man, who has a firm hatred of any, children especially. By the end of Overdose he becomes much kinder, even saying that he'll be ready to help if Mika (Who he hated) needs it, and she just needs to call. He also had no trust of Spike, sensing something was wrong with him. After his death he keeps his goggles as a memento, showing how he now takes him as a friend. Gameplay Juji is the fastest character of the 3 in O.D. While he has his Gunblades with automatic fire, he cannot charge shots. This makes his ranged attacks the weakest of the 3 characters available in the game. Despite this, his melee attacks with his blades are the strongest and fastest in the game, and he can charge his blades to deliver multiple ranged slashes (while still dealing melee damage). Demolition Shots Front: Level 1: Kutabaryu: Juji fires a flame orb from his fist, exploding on impact Level 2: '''Dimension Blade: Juji slashes at extreme speeds in front of him, highly damaging '''Level 3: Flaming Torpedo: Juji gathers flames on his hands before jumping and spinning at high speeds, he charges forward and explodes, before appearing back in his previous position Surround: Level 1: Ring of Fire: Juji crouches and spins, firing flames from his back everywhere Level 2: Burning Cyclone: Juji spins at high speeds before forcing the tornado he produces outwards Level 3: Bladestorm: Juji homes in on all enemies who are moving in bullet time as he slashes each with his blades, sliding and skidding as he goes (Glitch: This move instantly kills the second form of Sherry) Walken) Bullet-time: Level 1: Mirage: Everything goes in slow motion Level 2: Heatwave: Much longer, and much slower. Level 3: Inferno: EVEN longer and slower. Quotes "How long has it been since you crawled out of that coffin of yours? Beyond the Grave!" "That smell... It can't be!" "Come on Casanova! Is there no woman that you're not into?" "She doesn't mean anything to me." "Garino!" "Stinks in here RB, did we wonder into a pig farm or something?" "Think of other people! How could you?" "You know diplomacy isn't really are strong point, ready to rock?" Juji Kabane.jpg|Juji with his Flame Spirit on Category:Characters Category:Necrolyze Category:Gungrave: Overdose Characters